epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Kyogre vs Groudon
Yes, I know what you're thinking. "Hey, I thought this was pokemon vs history, where's the history?" And you'd be right, considering the only "history" thing I did was Mewtwo vs Dolly the Sheep and Anubis vs Lucario. But trust me, if you just suggested real people, I'd have the ability to make more history-battles. Now that that's out of the way, I bet you're wondering why this is a Pokemon vs Pokemon battle. I bet you think I'm stealing this premise from Bobdave. But neigh. This is all part of my ingenius plan. a plan in which was inspired by a suggestion that I specifically chose not to do, but might do later (because reasons) So, to start us off, this episode is Kyogre, the ruler of the sea, vs Groudon, the ruler of the land, and a bunch of other legendaries to help kick off this royale. Let's go, shall we? Starring Nice Peter as Groudon EpicLloyd as Kyogre Zach Sherwin as Rayquaza Jackfilms as Latios Hannah Hart as Latias Brock Baker as Regirock Wax as Registeel Jessi Smiles as Regice George Watsky as Deoxys Angela Trimbur as Jirachi Locations Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza - The Cave of Origins Latios and Latias - the Southern Island Regice, Regirock, Registeel - Island Cave Deoxys - Mossdeep Space Center Jirachi - Pokemon Coliseum, from Pokemon Coliseum Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HIST…. ~earth shakes~ ~tidal wave knocks out title~ EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS POKEMON KYOGRE, THE SEA BASIN POKEMON VERSUS GROUDON, THE CONTINENT POKEMON BASIN! The Battle Kyogre: It’s a scuffle of legends, I got sheer cold disses I’m the ruler of the sea, I’ll have you drowning with the fishes I got this rain dance, making me super effective Spitting rhymes harder than I did in Smash Bros., period! It’s a fight since the dawn of time, I expanded the seas! There’s only condition which you win, it’s one in which you freeze! Go back to your cave, I’ll end your escapade Quit trying to expand the land, I’ll break your renegade! Groudon: The ground shakes when I step to this blue cow I evaporate water, I’m starting this drought It’s a sunny day, and I’m overheating with Joy For the seas and the Ocean are about to be destroyed! You can’t stop me! I’m too big! I weight over a ton! After the earth wins, a puny Orca cannot touch a Groudon! When I spit a hard diss, a volcano erupts! It’s been 2000 years, why don’t you just give up! Rayquaza: It’s the sky’s rhyme I’ll strike, I saved the world in ancient times Both you puny poke’s cannot step to Rayquaza’s might! I’m flowing on a delta stream, got you both in an air lock Beat your typings so bad, you could call me a Sawk! I’m ready to rock, I leave a Groudon quaking The fear of my sheer brilliance leaves a Kyogre shaking So stop fighting, It’s been 2000 years since you two started to whine You fight for land and water, while I control 100% of the sky Latios & Latias: If it’s a fight you want, Then it’s a flight you’ll get! Latios, and Latias, will luster purge this competition’s bet! I bet you can’t beat us, a pair Dragon/Psychic legendary twins We’re pokemon heroes! We fly the protagonist all around hoenn! Welcome to the southern island, where the rain actually stops! Not like this you guys can beat us, The only dragons Rayquaza can’t top! You wanted a fight? Because it looks like you’ve been practicing You should join the elites… because your guys’s rhymes aren’t even challenging! Regice, Registeel, and Regirock: It’s freezing, It’s hard, but our bodies are regi! and now you face Registeel, Regirock, and Regice, Get Ready! You need to go for a dig, find a Relicanth, and a wailord! Once you find those, well, welcome aboard! You activate us in the sea, but we don’t support Kyogre We don’t even prefer the land! Groudon will screw the world over! We look up to the sky, and we are greatly disappointed. Mega Rayquaza? you couldn’t get more pointless! Deoxys: Enough talk and senseless mutter, here’s your final destiny all this shitty gloating leaves you all more annoying than the Regis! It’s not a game to expand the sea, trust me, I came from space Shooting more light than Groudon in the smash bros games I can change my forme, and you asses couldn’t come up with any disses. Attack Forme Deoxys: I bet you people would con jirachi into wishing for riches! Deoxys: you got overconfident twins, a large green snake, and two feuding idiots Now take all of hyper beam, you insidious, oblivious recipients! Jirachi: The wish maker joins the brawl! I hope you guys don’t mind from the looks of it, I’ll have enough time to kick all your guys behind! (Tee-hee) Kyogre, Groudon, can’t you just think for yourselves? I hope that Rayquaza can get your argument quelled. Oh, but, silly me, I seemed to have forgotten the twins I hope your boisterous behavior ends up fun for you in the end I heard the regi’s are regi-rocking their verse, keep up the good work! hopefully one of these days I can see all your smirks! In the end, except deoxys, I hope you all become friends Because now Jirachi wishes for this rap battle to fucking end. Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY ~to the tune of the Hoenn Legendary Battle Music~ polls Who Won? Kyogre Groudon Rayquaza Latios & Latias Regice, Registeel, Regirock Deoxys Jirachi Category:Blog posts